No Halloween Costume and Sookie saves the day
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: an Idea from the story that Lauren Graham tells all the time about her dad forgetting about Halloween what if Lorelai wasn't in the picture and Luke was stuck raising Rory and Halloween totally slipped his mind and Rory doesn't have a costume.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night little 5 year old Rory is in the kitchen with Luke in thier new house in Stars Hollow and is making dinner when he feels a little hand pull on his flannel shirt

''Daddy.'' she says

''hey Princess what's up you hungry?'' he asks her

''Halloween is tomorrow and I don't got a costume.'' she tells him and pouts

''oh Princess.'' he says and picks her up sitting her on the counter

''don't worry we will find or make you a costume in time to go trick or treating tomorrow night don't you worry.'' he brushes his finger on her nose and smiles

''but where?'' she asks him

''I don't know but I will figure it out to make sure you have a costume and a good halloween.'' he tells her

''your fishsticks are almost ready now why don't you you go into the livingroom and watch the rest of your movie and I will bring them out to you when they are done okay?'' he questions her

''okay daddy!'' she says

''okay sweetie.'' he says and kisses her forehead and gets her down off the counter and watches her go into the livingroom and get's on the phone with Sookie

''Hello?'' she picks up

''hey Sookie it's uh Luke.'' he tells her

''oh hey Luke what can I do for you?'' she asks him

''listen I completely forgot that tomorrow is Halloween it just totally slipped my mind and Rory doesn't really have a costume and I can't disappoint her and tell her that she's not going trick or treating and I'm not a sewer kind of guy so do you know where I could find a costume like tonight?'' he asks her

''well I can check up in my attic to see if I have anything and I can throw something together or ou can can just drop her by my place tomorrow and I can take her shopping for one.'' Sookie tells him

''really?'' he questions her

''yea.'' she says

''that would be great thanks.'' he says

''no problem.'' she says

''so anything else?'' she asks him

''no I think I'm all set thank you Sookie.'' he says

''okay buh-bye.'' she says

''bye.'' he says and hangs up and gets Rory's fishsticks out of the oven and puts them on a plate with some dipping sauce and pours Rory some juice and takes it into the livingroom to her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning after dropping Rory off at Sookie's Luke walks into the diner.

''hey Luke.'' Daisy says

''hey Daisy how's it going wow we're swamped this morning!'' he says

''yea I know.'' she says

''you okay?''she asks him

''yea it's just Halloween and I totally forgot and it just slipped my mind and Rory doesn't have a costume and she really wants to go trick or treating tonight.'' he tells her

''aww.'' she says sympathically

''yea this single fatherhood stuff is hard when you forget about Holiday's that are important to your kid.'' he tells her

''I'm sorry I could help you if you wanted.I could run out to the store and pick up a few costumes and she can pick which one she wants?'' she questions him

''thanks but I got it covered I have Sookie figuring it out helping her find a good costume.'' Luke tells her

''have you talked to um?'' Daisy asks him

''No I havn't and I don't think I'm going to.'' he tells her

''I just wish she hadn't of walked out of our relationship like she did. She wouldn't of forgotten that it was Halloween and would have gotten Rory a costume. I suck as a dad

''No you don't you are doing a great job raising her that little girl loves you and is very special.'' she tells him

''yea she is.'' he says and smiles

Daisy hands him some plates and smiles and watches him deliver the plates to the tables. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Sookie's Sookie and Rory are in Sookie's attic going thru some boxes to try and find a costume or put different pieces of different pieces of old thing's Sookie has.

''so kido are you happy and excited to trick or treating with daddy tonight?'' Sookie asks her

''yea I am.'' Rory tells her

''do you fink daddy will fwind me a mwommy?'' Rory asks her

Sookie stops and looks up at her

''oh sweetie.'' Sookie says sympathically

Rory looks at her sadly

''oh sweetie honestly I don't think your daddy will love anybody as much as he loved your mommy.'' Sookie tells her

''do you fink that he loves Daisy?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know sweetie.'' Sookie tells her

''but I will tell you that I am always going to be and that I always will be here for you whatever you need sweetie okay?'' Sookie questions her

''you just ask daddy to ask me or you can just ask me if you ever need anything okay?'' Sookie questions her

Rory just nods ''otay.'' she says

''okay well let's get this stuff out of here and downstairs.'' Sookie tells her and throws some boxes down out of the attic onto the floor on the 2nd level and helps Rory climb out of the attic before shutting the attic door and bringing the stuff downstairs into the livingroom to cut and sew and put thing's together.

''what am I going to be wif these?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know sweetie what do you want to be?'' Sookie asks her

''a pwincess fwaiy!'' Rory tells her

''awww a princess fairy aww I think I can make that happen!'' Sookie tells her

Rory cheers up and smiles at her.

Sookie finds her sewing machine and get's it all set up and hooked up and helps Rory make her costume. 


End file.
